


Times Peter Called His Father Figures Dad

by Marvel_ly_strange



Series: Peter’s adventures with his family! [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Group Hugs, Irondad, M/M, There’s multiple chapters on this, Uhm, first is tony, just fluff, small hurt/ lots of comfort, sorta sic fic ish? But not really, spiderson, then the rest, was written instead of sleeping oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_ly_strange/pseuds/Marvel_ly_strange
Summary: This is adding onto my field trip fic!! Just the time where peter accidentally calls tony and stephen dad :)





	1. Peter Calls Tony Dad :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrot this bc of a comment on my last one shot, so thank you!! There’s always some sort of tie to the next story in these, like the last field trip talked about the calling of the dad, and this one, well you have to read and see ;) anyway, I wrote this instead of sleeping, so enjoy!!!

Peter had come home from school a bit early that day, saying that his stomach hurt him. He wasn’t one to complain, so when he called up Tony on the school phone, Tony knew something was wrong. The billionaire had driven down from the tower from a meeting to pick up the spider-kid, and as he pulled up in his shiny orange r8, he made sure that Peter was okay with driving and that he wouldn’t throw up or anything.

As Tony signed Peter out for the day, he flashed a smile at the receptionist and turned on his heel, waiting for Pete to follow. They exited the doors, and entered the car. “Hey, Petey. How is your tum-tum?” Peter rolled his eyes. He hated when his da-mentor used those words for a stomach. It was always, tum-tum this or tum-tum that. It’s sickening to everyone in the tower. 

Speaking of the other residents in the tower, Steve and Bucky were supposed to be making dinner and dessert for tonight. Peter loved Bucky’s cookies and Steve’s spaghetti. They were both recipes passed down from older generations in their families, and they were the best things Peter had ever tasted. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to look at his father figure and smiled. Tony looked so relaxed in the car with Peter, a very different and welcomed change from the tight shoulders and pinched nose while working. He’s never this relaxed, only while driving or just flying leisurely in his suit. Or possibly a good night with his fiancé. 

Tony and Stephen had gotten engaged a few months back, on the Stark private island in the Caribbean. It had supposedly been super pretty there, and Stephen had recorded the whole trip with little snippets and clips to put together into one big video. It was absolutely adorable, considering they’re the world’s power couple of the century. Tony had posted a picture of the blue, red, and gold ring, and it was viral in minutes. Everyone went crazy, and it was the best thing ever. 

Peter smiled at the memory, because he watched the video before anyone else had the chance. He had helped Stephen put it all in one, and so he was the first external person to see Tony’s reaction. Peter had smiled like an idiot, as he was sure he was doing right now. He sighed, thinking of all the fun times the trio has had together. A squealing of brakes and a slamming of someone’s door slapped him out of his trip down memory lane, when someone opened his own door for him.

He smiled up at Tony, whose brown eyes showed concern and a hint of amusement. “C’mon, Pete! We’ve got to figure out what’s up with your tumby.” Peter let out a deep sigh. Tumby was new. He got out of the car and shut the door, following Tony to the entrance of his private elevator. He smiled as he was lifted, looking out the glass window he loved so much. The view of the city is breathtaking. He loved New York so much, especially now that he’s Spiderman. Badass. The elevator dinged, and Friday let them know they reached Dr. Banner’s lab floor.

Tony walked through the door to Bruce, who was working with Bucky’s arm and Skyping with Shuri at the same time. “Heyo, Tony. Hey, Pete. Shouldn’t you be in school?” Bruce looked confused. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Tony beat him to it. 

“Peter called me today because his stomach was bothering him. And you know him, he doesn’t complain about anything, so I picked him up and I was wondering if you could see what’s up maybe?” Tony told Bruce, who nodded intently. Bruce turned to Peter and motioned for him to sit on the table behind his desk. 

“Peter!! The nerds were talking, so I couldn’t speak! Anyway, I miss you! I am working on my sticky boots so we can walk on the walls together. Oh! And- roses are red, I spilled beans on my shoe…” Shuri laughed. Peter smiled at the screen his friend was on, and continued the poem.

“I’m welcoming you to Chili’s, fre sha vaca do!” Peter sang out the rest of the funny poem that he and Shuri had made up on a whim. It brought tears to his eyes, seeing Bruce and Tony’s reactions to the exchanging of vines. They looked absolutely bewildered at the teens’ antics, and the blonde a couple of times to regain some brain cells. Bruce coughed, and Tony just smiled and shook his head.

“Uhm.. alright Pete. I’m gonna do some tests and try to figure out what’s bothering you, okay?” Peter nodded, and Bruce continued. “Alright. Shuri, I’ll call you back, yeah?” She nodded and closed their conversation. “O-okay, so where does it hurt exactly?” 

“Uh, like right here-ish.” Peter gestured to the center of his stomach area. Bruce nodded and write something down. Peter watched intently, while Tony snickered in the back, seeing Peter loom so confused over a couple for words on a sheet. Bruce was writing down possible causes, and Peter had no idea what any of them were.

“Okay, What did you have for lunch today?” Bruce looked up from his page, pencil in hand. 

“Mmm.. I had a sandwich and a chocolate milk, with carrots on the side.” Peter told Bruce. 

“Do you usually have that?” Peter shook his head, and took a look at Tony who was watching both of them try to figure it out. Peter smiled at him, and he smiled right back.

“Okay.. so, what was different about it?” Bruce asked Peter, cocking an eyebrow. Peter though for a moment, and then spoke.

“I usually have an apple juice or something else that isn’t milk.” Bruce smiled at him, and Peter came to a realization. “Oh. Huh. I didn’t even think of that.. thank you, Bruce!” Peter smiled at the Doctor, and went to get up, when said doctor stopped him.

“Not so fast.. take these, it will help with the pain for now. Lactose intolerance isn’t uncommon, so just try to stay away from dairy as much as you can, or larger amounts of it. I know that you know what you can handle, so I really hope to not see you back here for eating too much of something.” Bruce smiled at Peter, and shook his head. He muttered something about “kids these days..” and went back to Bucky’s arm. 

Tony put his arm around Peters shoulder, and smiled down at kid. “Glad we got it figured out, yeah bud?” Peter nodded, suddenly tired. Bruce then ran out of his lab, and yelled over to the duo that the meds might make him sleepy as his body gets used to it. Tony then gestured to the boy who was almost falling asleep in his arms, making a face that said, “We figured that out, dipshit.”

Bruce turned on his heel, casting a rather rude finger position at Tony. Tony laughed it off, and Peter mumbled something. Tony asked for clarification, and he received this answer-

“Love you, dad. Thanks.”


	2. Doctor Dad :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter call Stephen dad :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee last chapter for this story!! There will be more Peters adventures with his family soon!!! Enjoy!!

The tale of Peter calling Tony dad shocked the Avengers. Although everyone knew that the billionaire was pretty much the kids father figure, well, one of them, it was still a surprise to find Tony sitting on the floor crying. 

He was found outside of Peter’s room by Bucky, who was carrying a plate of cookies. Bucky saw Tony leaned against the door to the room, head in his hands, shaking slightly. Bucky’s eyes widened, and he gently tapped Tony on the shoulder to make sure everything was alright. He looked up at Bucky with the biggest smile on his face, despite it being tear streaked and red.

“Stark, what’s wrong? Should I call Strange?” Bucky asked him, concerned. Tony never really smiled like that anymore, only with his fiancé or Peter. The billionaire shook his head, and asked Friday to play the audio of the special clip of footage. 

“...Love you, dad. Thanks.” Came Peters groggy voice. Bucky smiled almost as wide as Tony, whose head was back against the door and his eyes closed, like he was getting some light from an angel. Well, he was, so… 

Bucky offered him one of his famous chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. Tony took it without hesitation, and smiled at the ex-assassin. Bucky went on his way, with a small smile on his face. He turned the corner of the hallway and left out of sight. 

Tony sighed. He wished Stephen could have been here to hear that. Or witness it. Speak of the devil, a swirling orange portal came from right next to the couch that was in front of Tony. He never got bored of his fiancé’s ways of transportation. Although he hated portals and magic and all that jazz, he loved it when Stephen did something cool with it.

Stephen stepped through the portal, and it closed as he glanced at Tony on the floor. He cocked an eyebrow, confused as to why his beloved was sitting in front of Peter’s door. “Hey, Tony.. why are you.. uh.. sitting there?” Stephen was perplexed.

“Oh, um we found out that Peter is lactose intolerant, and Bruce gave him some medicine to make his stomach stop hurting, and a side effect was that it made him super tired.” Tony explained, and Stephen nodded intently. 

“Were you crying?” 

“No.”

Stephen inclined his head at Tony’s answer, seeing straight through his bullshit lie. It was obvious, as he had tear tracks and puffy eyes. Stephen snorted at his fiancé’s attempt to cover up his face, and took Tony’s hands in his own scarred ones. He pulled Tony up from off the floor and wrapped him into a hug. Stephens cloak joined in, and soon Tony and Stephen were in a cloak burrito.

-

Thor was walking down the hallway when he heard some laughing and a ruffling of fabric from the common room in front of the rooms. He saw Stephen and Tony with the weird cape in a big hug, and being the softie he is, decided to join them. 

He wrapped his arms around the two lovers necks and laughed, a big hearty joyous one that startled a passing Clint in the vents. Said vent monster then kicked out the grate and went to the other side of Thor, adding to the hug.

Tony sighed, and said “Point Break, Legolas, what are you two doing?” The people mentioned just laughed, a sound that echoed down to Bruce’s lab, where Dr. Banner, Steve and Bucky were hanging out. They all poked out their heads and saw what was happening. 

“Oh, look. Barnes and Noble are coming too! What a delight.” Tony said, sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue. “Hey Bruce. You’re always welcome and I’m happy you’re here.” Tony told Bruce, and Bruce beamed. He made his way between Tony and Thor, squeezing into that little space. The Bookstore Bros then went next to Clint, who snickered at Tony’s nickname for both of them. 

Natasha stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the group hug. Thor beckoned her over to his other side, and she obliged but not without an eye roll. The Avengers were in a large embrace, with Tony and Stephen in the center. No one heard the creaking open of a door and the silent pattern of feet trailing from the darkness. 

“You guys are having a group hug without me?” Peter yawned, frowning at the superheroes. “Move over, Auntie Nat, I have to get to Dr. Dad.” Peter didn’t realize what he had said, he was still groggy. Natasha smiled a bit, and let Peter pass into the center of the hug. Stephen was staring at Tony, who smiled gently at their kid. 

Peter leaned against his dads, and hummed, for he was very warm and felt very loved by the hug pressing in on all sides. He felt Stephen kiss his forehead, before he drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuum so I don’t know anything about lactose intolerance meds so I probably got everything wrong oops.. oh well.. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback so I could improve!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
